


to resist the dark side (only the weak embrace it)

by luminousbeingsweare



Series: in a galaxy far, far away (my sw fics) [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And the consequences of it, Canon Timeline, Canon-Typical Violence, Dimension Travel, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, In a way, In this house we love and respect the Jedi Order, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tusken Massacre Reveal, and Anidala cause it's canon in TCW, for Obikin, i finally remembered to add these tags bc of a comment haha, jedi-friendly, not very Anidala friendly if i think about it, obikin, probably never, so keep that in mind, when will i stop posting more WIPs?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminousbeingsweare/pseuds/luminousbeingsweare
Summary: When alternate versions of Anakin and Obi-Wan appear in the middle of the Clone Wars, Ahsoka and her Masters have to deal with fighting a war and making sure they don't ruin everything they're working for. The problem is they're from a future timeline and seem to be having everyone spill their secrets. She still wasn't sure if this was better or worse than Mortis.-AU!Movie!Obikin meets TCW!Trio and nobody is prepared for this.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, from The Clone Wars universe, from the movie!verse, not the same people haha dw
Series: in a galaxy far, far away (my sw fics) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773922
Comments: 80
Kudos: 290





	1. appearance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in a galaxy far, far away (sw ficlet collection)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258404) by [luminousbeingsweare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminousbeingsweare/pseuds/luminousbeingsweare). 



“Ahsoka! You can come in.”

Ahsoka had been called to the Strategy room a few minutes ago, but she’d been told to wait outside until they called her in. She thought it was strange, but when she stepped inside the room, she understood why.

Ahsoka couldn’t believe what she was seeing. If she hadn’t already seen what clones looked like, she would have probably been more disturbed than disbelieving at the sight in front of her. It was Master Kenobi and Skyguy, except there were _two_ of them. It was like looking into a distorted mirror. She didn’t even know how that was possible aside from mentions in holodramas she’d sometimes catch glimpses of, but if they were telling the truth, this would definitely rank high on her list of strange events, closely tied with Mortis.

The other Master Kenobi stood in the middle of the room, talking to her Master while facing in the direction of the other Anakin. He wore dark brown robes and beige clothing, a noticeable difference to her Grandmaster who stood with his armoured clothing.

The other Skyguy’s hair was lighter than her Masters, and wore black Jedi robes instead of the armour and outfit. He now lay face-down on the floor, a strange glowing red cube clutched tightly in his hand. For a moment, she thought he was unconscious until he lifted his head off the ground and yelled.

“Obi-Wan!” He sounded very distressed and desperate, which made Ahsoka want to move forward and help him until she realized that this wasn’t her Master and talking to random doppelgangers of people you cared about had to be on the Stranger-Danger list somewhere.

“Obi-Wan, answer me!” Stars, he even sounded just like her Master if not with a somewhat softer voice.

“I’m here.”

Ahsoka’s head whipped around to see Master Kenobi’s doppelganger move forward and bend down to help the other Anakin get to his feet.

“I got it, don’t worry about me,” The other Anakin hurriedly got to his feet before the other Master Kenobi could help him and brushed himself off, pocketing the cube. “Are you okay?”

The other Kenobi - Kenobi, she dubbed him in her head - gave a small, barely noticeable smile and reassured the panicked man. “I’m alright.”

The other Anakin - Skywalker, then - smiled back but dropped it when his gaze moved over to her Master and Grandmaster. “What is going on?” The distressed note was back in his voice.

Almost so subtle that she couldn’t see it, Skywalker pulled Kenobi closer and moved to grab his lightsaber with his other hand. In response to this bizarre gesture, Kenobi gave a small shake of his head. Skywalker, reluctantly she noted mentally, let go and moved his hand away from his lightsaber but didn’t move away from Kenobi.

“The cube that you picked up,” Kenobi began and an unfamiliar expression of discomfort and panic swept across Skywalker’s face. “It transported us here with what seems to be alternate versions of us in a timeline a few years behind us.”

“That’s-I don’t even know what to say to that. Where exactly are we? I mean,” Skywalker gestured at the other Jedi in the room, “It’s definitely not time travel, I can tell you that much.”

“We’re not entirely sure,” Obi-Wan - her Grandmaser - replied. “At first, I thought a vision, but the it now seems that that is not the case at all.”

Anakin shook his head. “As someone who’s had visions before, this is definitely _not_ a vision.”

“Perhaps we’ve accidentally moved between universes or dimensions. It is not of importance now, it’s not like we’ll be able to do anything with that information right now.” Kenobi mused aloud, to which everyone else shrugged or otherwise displayed agreement.

Ahsoka wasn’t too sure about the difference between the two, and they all seemed rather busy to answer her questions right at this moment.

The other Master Kenobi seemed to be more reserved than her Grandmaster, merely nodding his head and brushing a thumb against his beard as if in deep thought. The other Anakin seemed to be the opposite, rocking on his feet’ heels as if he would break out into a sprint if given the signal.

It was only because she was paying such close attention that she noticed the lightest press of fingers against Kenobi’s arm, an otherwise casual gesture if not for how Kenobi immediately grew tense and slightly shifted backwards.

Kenobi’s brows furrowed, but even then, he looked somewhat distant. “You’re surrounded by an aura of darkness.” He said to Anakin in an airy way as if he were in a dream before continuing more firmly, “Why hasn’t anyone addressed it yet?”

Ahsoka’s Master straightened up and looked Kenobi head on even as Skywalker’s fingers clenched at his sides, one of them moving closer to where his lightsaber was hanging on his waist. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He refuted with an unmistakable tone of anger in his voice.

Kenobi gave him an unimpressed look. “You aren’t being mindful of your feelings and releasing them into the Force.” He added with a note of disapproval. “Your Master should have taught you how to do so by now, using meditation if nothing else.”

Anakin frowned at him. “He _did_. There’s nothing wrong. I’m fine!”

Skywalker scowled at his counterpart. “Don’t talk to him like that!” He snapped. “He was just asking a question.”

Anakin gestured to Skywalker. “Why aren’t you telling _him_ , huh?”

Kenobi didn’t even turn to look at his partner. “Anakin remembers my teachings well. He has no need of any such reminder.”

Master Kenobi - no, Obi-Wan, Force these names were getting confusing - cut in. “I don’t think he does.” He remarked dryly, eying Skywalker as if he were a specimen under a microscope.

“Is this about Padmé?” Anakin looked like death as the name slipped past his lips.

Skywalker blinked, thoroughly surprised. “What-no. She is somewhat involved in this, but not so much.”

Anakin reflexively flinched away. “So this isn’t about how...I’m in love with her?”

It sounded as though Anakin would say something else but hurriedly covered it up in a split second.

There was a moment of shocked silence at this question before Obi-Wan broke it with. “Anakin, your feelings for Padmé are rather obvious. You’re not very good at keeping it hidden.”

Ahsoka voiced her agreement, “Anyone with eyes could see how much you two love each other.”

Anakin stood entirely still, stunned by this admission. “And that’s not a problem?”

Obi-Wan laid a hand on Anakin’s shoulder in comfort and solidarity. “No, we’ve discussed this. The Jedi Order does not disavow love. It’s making a commitment to another, like marriage, that is forbidden.”

Anakin didn’t meet any of their eyes, but nobody aside from Ahsoka seemed to notice except for Skywalker, whose eyes lingered accusingly on his counterpart.

“I’m not in love with Padmé,” Skywalker announced, drawing their attention away from Anakin. “I never truly was. I was infatuated with her, but it ended after the events with my-” He breathing in slowly, “With my mother.”

A sudden chill descended upon the room, seemingly emanating from both Chosen Ones, though less from Skywalker, who was like a warm beach compared to her Master whose Force presence became like ice.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Anakin bit out harshly.

Kenobi eyed him warily. “It is that event that we have been dealing with. Anakin goes to sessions with Mind Healers, and we spend time working on mindfulness.”

Anakin choked on air. “He told you?!”

Kenobi closed his eyes and lowered his head, as if in mourning. “Yes, he did.”

Skywalker stared at his Master like a man devoid of water in the desert, looking like he ached to reach out but couldn’t go through with it.

After a minute of silence where everyone simply looked at one another, Ahsoka began to rock on her feet, a movement that drew Skywalker and Kenobi’s attention to her.

Skywalker’s gaze shifted to her, “I’ve been meaning to ask; Who’s the youngling?”

Despite her best effort, Ahsoka felt the astonishment rise on her face at the unexpected question.

“You don’t know who she is?” Obi-Wan asked.

Kenobi frowned. “Should we?”

“I’m Ahsoka Tano,” She introduced herself a little anxiously, “Skyguy is my Master.”

“ _Skyguy_?”

“A Padawan?” Kenobi echoed, evidently surprised by this information. Skywalker’s eyes grew wide as he ingested this information. “They gave Anakin a Padawan?”

Anakin crossed his arms and replied tersely, “Why is that such a surprise?”

Surprisingly, Skywalker said, “I don’t want a Padawan or particularly need one. Why would I have brought one into the war with me?”

Obi-Wan echoed, “ _Brought_ one? Does that mean that the Clone Wars have ended in your universe?”

Kenobi nodded. “It’s been about a year or so since the Jedi, or rather Anakin and I defeated Darth Sidious. After it became apparent that he was controlling the war from both sides to try and create a plot to,” He faltered momentarily, “To destroy the Jedi-”

“You mean to _kill us all_.” Skywalker snarled before closing his eyes and relaxing his tense posture.

Obi-Wan inhaled sharply. “What do you mean _destroy_ the Jedi?”

Kenobi’s gaze wandered, moving past their shoulders out the window at the broad expanse of Outer Space itself. “I-We really shouldn’t be telling you like this.”

Ahsoka tried to argue, “But we need to know.”

Kenobi looked at her with infinite kindness and patience, and for some reason, it made her want to burst into tears. “Not like this. Not at this moment.”

Anakin looked ready to grab the older Jedi by the shoulders and shake the answers out of Kenobi if it weren’t for Skywalker, who immediately stepped forward and shifted, so he was somewhat shielding his Master who didn’t outwardly react to the protective gesture.

Ahsoka was almost convinced that this was some sort of strange fever dream if it weren’t for the fact that she didn’t recall any reason for suddenly becoming ill and hallucinating doppelgangers of her Masters. She let the discussion go over her head for a minute or so, trying to regain her sense of reality when she heard a stifled noise from her Master.

Anakin, exasperated with not being able to pry any more information from them, exclaimed. “Well, who is it? Darth Sidious, who are they?”

Skywalker smiled bitterly, a humourless expression. “You’ll never believe it.”

“ _Tell me_.”

Kenobi opened his mouth before Skywalker even moved. “Don’t tell him, Anakin.”

Anakin’s face hardened and he moved a step closer. At the same time, Skywalker lifted his chin and grasped the hilt of the lightsaber, now firmly placed in front of Kenobi. Ahsoka watched, entranced, by the almost mirror images of her mentor standing face to face, and if she was reading the situation correctly, practically ready to fight one another. Off to the side, Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and shook his head at the scene. In contrast, Kenobi sighed softly and reached out to lay a hand between Skywalker’s shoulder blades, leaned in close to his ear, and said something too quiet for Ahsoka to hear. Whatever it was made the defensive man stop the strange face-off and move back to his original position.

Obi-Wan broke through the tense atmosphere. “Why can’t he tell us?”

Kenobi just looked tired at this point and Ahsoka’s heart twinged painfully at the downtrodden look on a face she loved and respected. “This is not the time nor place for such a discussion. The best place for that would be the Temple on Coruscant.”

Obi-Wan hurriedly answered that they agreed and would resume this conversation in front of the Jedi High Council. Anakin’s jaw clenched but he didn’t disagree any further, taking this opportunity to leave the room just as Rex walked in.

It all happened very quickly. Skywalker and Kenobi spotted the Captain and within the span of a second, both had their lightsabers ignited and in defensive positions. Skywalker looked conflicted but lifted a hand and curled his fingers inward.

Rex was lifted into the air and slammed against the hard durasteel wall, clearly being held off the ground by the Force. “Sir, how-” He began.

With the world’s worst timing, Anakin chose this moment to return and enter the room. Seeing the scene in front of him, he also ignited his lightsaber and, without waiting for an explanation, pounced at Skywalker.

“ANAKIN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin: okay so we know it’s not time travel bc my hair has never been that blonde in my LIFE
> 
> Obi-Wan: your hair was blonder when u were a child, what r u talking about
> 
> Also
> 
> Skywalker: who r u?
> 
> Anakin: i’m Anakin Skywalker
> 
> Skywalker: no??? I’m Anakin Skywalker
> 
> Anakin: what the hell r u talking about?!
> 
> Obi-Wan: not a vision right?
> 
> Kenobi: i don’t think so
> 
> Obi-Wan, a few minutes later: should we interrupt before they damage something irreparably?
> 
> Kenobi: sure. Anakin, come here please?
> 
> Obi-Wan: that’s never going to work-
> 
> Skywalker, already at his side: Yes Master?
> 
> Obi-Wan: how?????
> 
> (as you can see, i’ve expanded on the ficlet i posted in my collection work and added some more. This ended up as another 2K per chapter fic bc i clearly have no self control at this point. My only defense is that this is mainly dimension travel is only loosely time travel so at least i’ve posted another kind of WIP this time ahah.)


	2. antagonism

It was all too sudden. Ahsoka reflexively flinched at the shout, eyes darting towards Obi-Wan, who had tried to hurry forward and stop Anakin, well both Anakins, she supposed. Fortunately for him, Skywalker was much quicker and blocked Anakin’s lightsaber with his own, the two identical weapons acting like a strange sort of mirror to one another like their owners. Funnily enough, Kenobi was still standing in his original position, intensely watching the duel. 

From the corner of her eye, she noticed that Rex was still stuck to the wall, feet hanging inches off the ground, but making no attempt to escape Skywalker’s Force grip. When she mouthed ‘What?’ to him, the Captain just shook his head and jutted his chin in the other direction where Skywalker and Anakin were still fighting. Or, she amended, taking a closer look at what was actually going on, Anakin was trying to fight while Skywalker was deflecting every hit like it was child’s play to him, grinning and saying a snarky comment that she couldn’t quite hear over the commotion, but whatever it was infuriated Anakin even more.

It all came to an end when Kenobi finally said, “Anakin,” Both Anakins heads swerved to face him, and Kenobi faltered for a second, off-put by the sight before regaining his composure. “That’s quite enough of...that. I think this is all just a simple misunderstanding.”

Ahsoka watched, astonished, as Kenobi smoothly moved in between the two blondes who were staring each other down so ferociously as if their lives depended on it. It took a moment, but Skywalker extinguished his lightsaber, but held it tightly, ready to defend himself again at a moment’s notice. Anakin, on the other hand, kept his lightsaber fully lit in his hand, clearly distrustful of the entire situation at hand, not that anyone really knew what the problem _was_ , except for the alternate versions of her Masters who hadn’t gotten a chance to explain anything before Anakin attacked them.

Anakin scoffed loudly, actually pointing his lightsaber at Kenobi accusingly. In less than a split second, Skywalker activated his own and pushed his counterpart back, turning to the offence for the first time since they had appeared. Anakin stumbled back a little, taken off guard by the sudden change. He didn’t get a chance to retaliate before Skywalker tried to hit him again, this time knocking the weapon out of his hands completely. The hilt flew into Skywalker’s hands swiftly as the man scowled harshly. “Don’t do that.” He warned, holding onto the other mans’ lightsaber.

“Give my lightsaber back!” Anakin tried to swerve and snatch it from Skywalker, who simply dodged and moved a step back.

“No.”

Anakin’s face darkened as he redoubled his efforts. “What do you mean _no_?!”

Skywalker’s jaw clenched, and when he spoke, it was slowly and overly exaggerated, as if he were talking to a troublesome youngling in the crèche. “It means that i’m _not giving it to you_.”

Anakin’s nostrils flared in a manner that looked strangely painful to the young Togruta but was probably fine for her Master. It was most likely a lesser-used indication of his extreme annoyance. Thankfully before the situation could devolve, even more, Kenobi stepped in again.

“Anakin, please return the lightsaber back to Knight Skywalker. I don’t believe he has any reason to try and fight us again.”

Ahsoka wasn’t too sure about the amount of truth in that statement. Anakin still looked like he wanted to throw-down with his older counterpart. Obi-Wan seemed to realize the same and stepped forward, extending a hand forward. “If it’s better, I can take it for him until we reach Coruscant.”

“What? Obi-Wan, what are you doing?” Anakin’s eyes fastened on his former Master as the man’s expression turned into a look of pained betrayal. “You can’t just leave me defenceless like this!”

Obi-Wan didn’t laugh in his face, but his face did a weird spasm for a brief moment before he replied. “From their perspective, they’re on a ship in an alternate universe, surrounded by three Jedi and a ship full of soldiers, including a Knight deliberately trying to attack them. Truthfully, I would be more concerned if they weren’t more cautious.” He eyed him thoughtfully, “Besides you aren’t defenceless; you have the Force.”

From the look of Anakin’s face, this particular point wasn’t new to him, but judging by the deep frown on his face, the argument didn’t seem to placate him in the least.

Surprisingly, Skywalker laughed at this, forming a sharp grin and heavily side-eying his own former Master beside him. “I’ve definitely heard that one before. Obi-Wan doesn’t really seem to change, even in a different universe.”

“It’s the truth!” Kenobi insisted, his cheeks tinting pink as he narrowed his eyes at his former Padawan, who grinned even wider and copied his action, a noticeably playful look in his eyes. “Don’t look at me like that, you know it’s a valid statement.”

Skywalker’s eyes widened, faux innocence all over his face as he meekly replied, “I didn’t say anything.”

Kenobi lost the battle to contain his own mirth, and a smile grew on his face as he passed the lightsaber to his alternate. “You know exactly what you did.”

“That was one time.”

“Twice, actually.”

“ _Master_ -”

“Excuse me, Generals?”

Everyones’ heads whipped across the room to where Rex still stood in front of the wall he’d previously been slammed into. In all the excitement, they’d forgotten about the clone who’d been released at some point during the commotion. Ahsoka felt a pang of guilt for forgetting about her friend and getting caught up in the situation before she shook it off. From a momentary glance, Rex didn’t seem to be injured. In fact, he looked confused more than anything, which wasn’t a surprise since he was probably asking himself if he hit his head too hard and was seeing double as a result of that. Weirdly, Skywalker and Kenobi tensed anew but didn’t draw their lightsabers again, instead keeping a wary eye on the clone as if he’d pull out a blaster and start shooting at a moment’s notice.

“Apologies, Captain Rex,” Obi-Wan started, sounding as smooth as his counterpart. “We haven’t had much time to deal with the situation at hand. These are alternative counterparts of myself and Anakin from another universe.”

“I see,” Rex replied slowly, in a way that clearly showed that he didn’t, in fact, believe in anything of what was going on, but didn’t know enough to dispute the claim. “Should I notify the others to prevent another incident from occurring, sir?”

Obi-Wan nodded a moment of deliberation. “If you think it is necessary. We are currently en route back to Coruscant. The Jedi Council has not yet been informed of the exact nature of the situation, except that it was necessary that we return to the Temple posthaste.”

Rex voiced his acknowledgement and left soon after, Skywalker and Kenobi’s distrustful stares lingering in his shadow.

“Okay,” Ahsoka spoke up for the second time, thoroughly bewildered by the alternates’ behaviour, “What was _that_ about?”

Kenobi inhaled deeply, crossing his arms across his chest and tucking his hands in the sleeves. It was a strange, almost childlike gesture from someone who wore her Grandmaster’s face, which for some reason unnerved Ahsoka more than anything else she’d seen today. It proved that no matter how much they may look like it, these two men - these _strangers_ \- were not her Masters.

“We can’t say,” Kenobi answered finally, “We should discuss it with the Council on Corus-”

“You keep saying that!” Anakin cut him off with a groan, ignoring the way Skywalker glared at him in response, though she wasn’t sure if it was because he did that to Kenobi or the fact that he said anything at all. “You’re just like Obi-Wan!”

Kenobi blankly stared back at him, not even dignifying the ridiculous statement with a response. Anakin also seemed to realize the foolishness in his observation but continued on, “Always going on about the Council and doing what they say-”

“I’m _on_ the Jedi Council-” Obi-Wan said, quite exasperatedly.

Anakin ignored him and plowed on. “As though he hasn’t ever thought about doing something against the rules, like with that Mandalorian girlfriend of his-”

“Are you talking about - you mean _Satine_?”

“Yes, I mean Satine.”

“ _That_ was a long time ago, and I already told you that we decided not to pursue anything that will compromise our duties.”

“ _What_ did you just say?” Skywalker abruptly cut in. There was a wild look in his eyes that hadn’t been there before. It looked uncomfortably too similar to how her Master looked when he got _very_ angry, though Skywalker seemed less angry and more frustrated and scared.

“Also, Satine is _not_ my girlfriend.” Obi-Wan frowned deeply. “She is simply a dear friend of mine.”

“That you happen to be in love with,” Anakin smirked, not at all phased by the mild glare Obi-Wan sent in his direction.

Skywalker gaped at them, astounded by this information. “Obi-Wan in love? That’s-what-he can’t-no-” He sputtered incomprehensibly for a few moments.

Kenobi’s eyebrows were raised as he reminded his Anakin. “Our counterparts’ actions do not define our own. I have no such feelings for any woman...” He trailed off, shifting uncomfortably in place.

Skywalker noticed if the quick inhale was any indication. “You do!” He pointed a finger accusingly at his Master, moving forward to stand ridiculously close in his personal space. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t. I’m not lying to you; you can very well feel that I’m being truthful.”

Fortunately for them, Obi-Wan was quicker on the uptake. “Not any _woman_? So is it a man then?”

Skywalker’s head snapped up, his eyes boring into his Master’s as he croaked, “Is that true?”

Kenobi froze suddenly, his face rapidly paling as he took a defensive step back. “I don’t believe that is any of your business.”

Skywalker’s face twisted, his expression flickering as if he wasn’t exactly sure what he was feeling except that there was too much of it. To her immense surprise, he yelled, not in anger but in frustration, which was undoubtedly a difference from her Master, who simply went straight to rage.

“Why aren’t you telling me? Why are you keeping things from me again?” Skywalker began to pace, his body shaking slightly erratically as he visibly tried to reign himself in. 

Ahsoka and, from what she could tell, Obi-Wan and Anakin were shocked by this display. Skywalker’s already impressive Force presence expanded and smothered the area around the man as if it would solidify into something new and terrifying like the show of power in front of them. 

Ahsoka didn’t remember much of their time on Mortis, but from what she remembered, Skywalker felt like one of the beings on the planet, a being filled with more power than even her Master seemed to have. It wasn’t a matter of control because even when Anakin had controlled the Daughter and Son to stop them from killing them, he hadn’t had this much Force power. She didn’t know about abilities, but in terms of raw strength, Skywalker was the most powerful, Force potent being she had ever met or ever heard of.

Kenobi’s expression shuttered, and he visibly withdrew, closing himself off in the Force like this type of unstable behaviour was a regular occasion. Where Ahsoka’s Grandmaster would have straightened up, Kenobi slumped a little, curling into himself as he countered with, “I was not the one keeping things from you; I seem to recall it being the other way around.” He fixed Skywalker with a death stare, whose face coloured as the point hit him hard.

Ahsoka wasn’t sure what the alternate version of her Grandmaster was alluding to - it couldn’t be a relationship because he’d already confirmed that he wasn’t together with Padmé earlier - but whatever it was made Anakin’s face go white and Obi-Wan look at his own former Padawan scrutinizingly.

“That’s- That’s completely different, and you know it!” Skywalker retorted, his face still pale and sickly in the relatively dim light of the room.

“It’s not.” Kenobi said simply.

“Who is it?” Skywalker asked suddenly, stalking back in his Master’s direction. He leaned over the shorter man, seemingly trying to intimidate the auburn-haired man into confessing, though it didn’t seem to be very effective, judging by the deadpan look he gave the blonde.

“Well,” Kenobi said wryly, “I’m certainly not telling you right now, especially when you are acting like this.”

That statement noticeably threw the angry man for a loop. Skywalker narrowed his eyes at Kenobi for a few moments, but hesitantly asked, “But you _will_ tell me later?”

Kenobi nodded silently.

Skywalker blinked, and he dropped his gaze, and then took a deep breath and exhaled, slumping his shoulders at the same time he deflated. His cheeks were red when he closed his eyes and dispersed the congregation of Force around them, still blazing with Light and the Force - and dare she say a shade of darkness - but at a much more manageable level. Ahsoka didn’t even want to think about how anyone would be able to go around shielding that kind of power; it shouldn’t even be possible.

If possible, Skywalker’s face grew even paler, with a green tint that looked unpleasant. “I-No,” He moaned, gagging on the word as if he would throw up. For a second, Ahsoka was almost scared that he would, but thankfully the man stood upright in the next few seconds. “No, no!”

“Anakin,” Kenobi’s voice was softer now, leaning closer to his former apprentice. “It’s alright-”

“No, no, it’s not - I don’t - _Obi-Wan_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skywalker: OBI-WAN?? IN LOVE??? IMPOSSIBLE
> 
> Kenobi: uh actually, yes but not her
> 
> Skywalker, power-walking in his direction: what
> 
> Kenobi: yea, not telling u who tho
> 
> Skywalker, looming overhead with Darth Vader theme in the background: tELL ME WHO
> 
> Also
> 
> Rex, still hanging on the wall: Uh hello?? I’m still here
> 
> Ahsoka: wha- Rex?? What r u still doing here? Shouldn’t u be out by now?
> 
> Rex: HE’S NOT LETTING ME GO
> 
> Ahsoka: uh, i’ll talk to him, I think he just forgot
> 
> Rex: IT’S BEEN TEN MINUTES
> 
> Ahsoka, running: I’m going i’m going
> 
> Ahsoka: btw, that wasn’t my Master
> 
> Rex: it was literally General Skywalker??? But there’s two of them for some reason
> 
> Rex: pls tell me it’s bc i hit my head
> 
> Ahsoka: …
> 
> Ahsoka: sorry Rex, there’s two of them now
> 
> Rex: goddammit sir
> 
> (thank u for all the kind comments! this chapter kinda went all over the place but i think it's okay. tell me what u think, I'm always thirsty for comments lmao)


	3. arrival

“Anakin-”

“I’m sorry. I’ve been trying to, you know,” Skywalker gestured off to the side as if that explained anything at all, except Kenobi nodded as if he was three steps ahead of the conversation. “But it just got all...heavy again, and I swear I’m working on it! I thought I was doing better!”

“No harm was done.” Kenobi pointed out as if that had been a possibility, which for all Ahsoka knew could be. She had to remind herself once again that these were not her Masters, and she did not really know them, despite how similar they looked. “We’re okay. Everything’s fine.”

“You’re _wrong_.” Skywalker seethed quietly, yet roughly.

Kenobi couldn’t mask the hurt that rose in his face at the very harsh tone in his voice. Skywalker, it seems, also noticed, and the frazzled man’s confusing behaviour and emotional turmoil settled into guilt.

“I’m sorry.” Skywalker blurted, staggering in Kenobi’s directions, his arms flailing wildly. His expression turned into devastation when Kenobi rejected his advance, turning away to face Ahsoka and her Masters instead of acknowledging his student.

Skywalker tried again. “Please, I didn’t mean to-I’m still working on-I did good, right?” He finally settled on, a heartbreaking, hopeful look in his eyes.

It was then that Kenobi turned around and nodded, lips twitching upwards slightly at Skywalker, who seemingly unconsciously responded with his own bright smile. Skywalker bit his lip, an admittedly attractive look which any teenager, including herself, would have been instantly enamoured with if it wasn’t for the fact that this man was her Master’s doppelganger. After a moment of consideration, he threw himself forward into his Master’s arms, wrapping his arms tightly around the other Jedi who stiffened for a minute, but slowly relaxed as the embrace dragged on.

“Yes,” Kenobi finally replied, breaking away from the hug but staying in close proximity to Skywalker, “You did well.” He leaned forward and placed a gentle hand on his cheek, to which Skywalker’s eyelashes fluttered uncontrollably for a moment, “I am very proud of you. You’ve come very far and have worked hard to move away from the Darkness, and I am immensely pleased with how you continue to do so without any prompting.”

Skywalker actually ducked his head in embarrassment, a bizarre sight for Ahsoka, who couldn’t recall if she’d ever seen her Master blush like that. “I’m very grateful for everything you’ve done for me, your teaching that never seemed to end. I couldn’t have asked for another Master, nor would I want one. There is no one better.” He declared with more confidence, the red flush on his face slowly fading away.

Kenobi and Skywalker continued to gaze at each other softly, not looking away from each other for a single moment, as if nothing else in the galaxy existed except for them.

From the corner of her eye, Ahsoka saw Anakin frown at the sight and look away. It took a few moments, but the heavy atmosphere settled into something lighter. Obi-Wan moved the topic of conversation towards rooming and where the two unexpected guests were going to sleep for the duration of the trip. Skywalker insisted on sharing, and no one refused him, probably thinking that it made sense that the two alternates would want to stay close together when they were in unknown territory.

It was a few days later when they finally reached Coruscant. Ahsoka was confused as to why they were being dropped off like this before she remembered that the 501st and 212th would be put on standby while Anakin and Obi-Wan were off-duty for the meantime. They all made their way to the exit as a group. The Jedi, unspokenly, stood shoulder to shoulder for the most part, aside from Anakin, who stood away from the group.

She noticed Skywalker glance down at Kenobi and then turned his head entirely to the side and down, beginning to laugh directly in Kenobi’s face.

“What?” Kenobi asked a little defensively, crossing his arms over his chest as if he already knew what Skywalker was going to say but wasn’t going to agree. “Why are you laughing at me like that?”

“It’s just,” He couldn’t seem to stop laughing. At this point, they were all paying close attention to their antics, which Ahsoka had to admit was pretty funny after spending a few days together on the ship. “You’re so, you’re so short. Shorter, I mean, compared to the other you.” He gestured towards Obi-Wan.

She had never before seen the look of total offence on Master Kenobi’s face before. “I am _not_!”

Ahsoka eyed her Masters thoughtfully and then the other two. “He’s right; you are shorter than Master Kenobi. He has to look up less than you do when you look at Master Skywalker.”

“Don’t be mad, Master.” Skywalker practically wheezed as he leaned in and pressed his hand onto the other man’s shoulder. “At least we have another way to tell the difference between you and the other, uh, you.”

Kenobi’s cheeks went a little red as he muttered, “It’s not even that big of a difference.”

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes at his counterpart and then looked to Skywalker and said, “It’s more noticeable when he stands right beside you; the height difference is more obvious.” He motioned to where Anakin stood ahead, apart from the group. “Anakin doesn’t quite tower over me the same way you do to him.”

For some reason, this observation seemed to upset Skywalker, who slouched a little as if to try and make himself seem smaller and turned to face his Master. “I don’t tower over you, do I? I don’t want to...loom over you, Obi-Wan.”

Kenobi’s eyes softened as the man reached over to lay a hand on the younger Jedi’s arm. Ahsoka couldn’t help but noticed how entangled they were, arms and hands draped over each other as well as standing so close to the other with such ease and familiarity. She tried to picture the last time she saw her own Masters do the same but failed to recall the last time, or even if she ever did.

“You don’t frighten me, Anakin,” Kenobi assured firmly, yet gently. “I’m quite used to being surrounded by those more than a little taller than I, and I’ve certainly spent more than enough time in your company to be used to the fact that I need to look up when speaking to you. It is not even the slightest inconvenience to me, so banish the thought of it right now.”

Interestingly, Skywalker didn’t try to argue further. Instead, Skywalker’s brows furrowed as he took in Kenobi’s words and, judging by the warm look he sent in response, believed in the sentiment. “Okay, I understand.” He said finally.

“Hm,” Kenobi kept his eyes focused on Skywalkers’ intently, “Are you sure?”

Skywalker sounded more confident when he replied, “Yes, I’m sure. Thank you, Master.”

They spent the time after that talking with one another, Obi-Wan occasionally looking down at his comm, waiting for confirmation.

“I do believe that we will be able to get out in the next few minutes,” Obi-Wan announced to the group at large a short time later, his eyes still set on the comm in his hands.

“Ugh, finally,” Anakin groaned. “It feels like it’s been forever since we’ve returned to Coruscant. I can’t wait to get home and see-” He abruptly cut off.

Skywalker frowned at him for a long moment. “The Jedi?” He finished snidely.

Anakin scowled at him. “Yes, that’s what I meant.”

Skywalker frowned even deeper. “I’m sure you did.” He said, every single word a blatant lie. He clearly didn’t believe that was what Anakin was going to say, and neither did anyone else. Obi-Wan looked a little thoughtful, and Ahsoka immediately knew that Anakin had another attempted discussion heading his way once Obi-Wan got him alone. She said ‘attempted’ because, as far as she knew, Anakin had been deflecting Obi-Wan the same way he did whenever she tried to get him to talk about anything remotely close to his past or his emotions.

It wasn’t too long after that when they finally were able to leave. Ahsoka felt a sense of peace and calm wash over her as she stepped out of the ship and landed on the platform. As much as she sometimes enjoyed being out with her Masters and her men, it was always nice to come home to the everlasting love and community that was engraved into the Temple after countless generations of Jedi inhabiting it.

Right before they walked in, Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged a look before Anakin spoke up to their counterparts. “You should wear your hoods and try not to show your faces to anyone,” Anakin threw them a look as Skywalker threw what Ahsoka was sure was Kenobi’s robes at Kenobi, who gave a brief nod in thanks before putting it on. “It’ll be easier to get to the Council room if we don’t get stopped by someone asking why there are two of us walking around.”

The alternates didn’t argue with his point, putting up their hoods with ease, though Skywalker looked a little disgruntled at the slight subterfuge. “I don’t like having to sneak around the Jedi Temple like we’re some kind of fugitives.” He complained to no one in particular as they made their way into the Jedi Temple.

Kenobi smiled mischievously at him, a light spark in his eyes that lifted his entire face with a soft, gentle playfulness. She could have sworn she saw Skywalker’s cheeks turn red at the bright joy directed at him. She was so distracted by trying to get a better look that she almost missed what was next said. “I must admit, the idea of sneaking around the Temple seems rather exciting. When will we ever get an excuse to do so again, and besides, it’s not like we’re doing anything malicious as it is.”

Skywalker let out a short burst of amusement in the Force along with a laugh, shaking his hooded head. “All this time trying to find a good holodrama that we both enjoy to try and spend time with you. Clearly, I should have tried to play espionage with you in the Temple instead.”

“Well, it is certainly more enjoyable than watching your holodramas,” Kenobi remarked as they moved down a different hallway, lowering his voice as they passed another Jedi.

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Skywalker asked, dramatically pressing a hand against his chest. “My holodramas are peak entertainment.”

“They’re sappy romance stories filled with so much cliché and over-the-top declarations of love. It makes me want to throw everything, including myself, out of the window.”

“How dare-”

“Both of you be quiet!” Anakin snapped. “Your disguises aren’t going to work if you keep talking so everyone can hear your voices.”

Obi-Wan said dryly, “Yes because yelling about how they’re wearing disguises is definitely not suspicious in the least.”

Ahsoka couldn’t help but add cheekily, “Master Kenobi has a point.”

Anakin gave her a dirty look but didn’t say anything further. Everyone quieted down after that, and they made their way down the hallways in silence, stopping when they reached the Guards in front of the doors.

Obi-Wan raised his chin, looking to the Guard on the left. “The Council is expecting us.”

“One moment, please.” The Guard went inside, probably to check if it was true, and they should let them in.

In the silence left as they waited, Skywalker shuffled a little closer to Kenobi, inconspicuously grabbing onto the sleeve of his robe as if seeking comfort. Ahsoka was struck by an image of a younger version of the same man, holding onto his Master’s robes as a Padawan instead of the grown Knight stood before her. It was incredibly bizarre considering the man in question was also a few years older than her Master.

The Temple Guards moved out of their way, lingering on the side, ready to take their defensive positions back. “You may enter now.” One of them said stiffly.

Ahsoka noticed the two alternates glancing at each other quickly before she took a deep breath and walked into the Council Room, following in her Master’s footsteps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Master Windu: Why are there two Jedi wearing ominous-looking hoods following behind Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka like that?
> 
> Master Plo: I have no idea. We should go find out
> 
> Master Windu, sighing: I just wanted one day of relaxation. ONE!
> 
> Also
> 
> Skywalker: My tiny Master
> 
> Kenobi: Anakin-
> 
> Skywalker, oblivious: My tiny, little Master
> 
> Kenobi: I'm warning you
> 
> Skywalker: My tiny little precious- AHHH! WHYYY
> 
> Kenobi, smirking: Stop using me as an armrest and I'll spare your shins
> 
> Skywalker: OWW
> 
> (Sneak Peek: Next chap is gonna be from Obi-Wan's POV, and we'll get to see the Council's reaction to all of this XD)


	4. council

“Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker, Padawan Tano, what is this?” Mace sounded tired before he even finished the sentence, eying their duplicates the same way everyone else was. The other him - Kenobi, he dubbed him mentally - smiled at the Council like this was an everyday occurrence while the other Anakin - Skywalker, he corrected silently - grinned at the question, his eyes lighting with a sort of childish glee.

“Master Windu,” Skywalker crowed with delight, “I thought you would be happy to see us.”

That...was not what Obi-Wan expected when he first walked into the Council chambers. Obi-Wan exchanged a startled and confused glance with Anakin and Ahsoka, who walked on either side of him in position, raptly paying attention to the proceedings. Obi-Wan made his way with the rest of the Jedi to the centre of the room, deliberately portraying that he wasn’t here as a Council member, but with the other Jedi as the requester of this meeting.

Kenobi eyed Skywalker carefully. “Anakin-”

Skywalker ignored him and continued, “After all, what’s better than one Chosen One?”

Skywalker peered around the room as if seeking an answer from a faux audience. He made a face when nobody responded and answered his own question, a tone of jovial mischief in his voice, “Why, that would be  _ two _ Chosen Ones, right?”

“Anakin, please,” Kenobi attempted to stifle a smile, his face closing into a look of disapproval that Obi-Wan recognized from himself. “Let Master Windu have some reprieve. This one doesn’t even know you, and he already looks exhausted from having to deal with you.”

Skywalker shot Kenobi a look of stark betrayal and argued, “I’m just trying to make up for the lost time. Besides, weren’t you the one that said that I should try to engage more with the other Jedi, especially with the other Council Members?”

Kenobi glanced up at the ceiling as if asking for patience from the Force and replied, exasperatedly, “Just because you spent the last decade and a half believing that the Council hates you, for no particular reason might I add-”

“Hey, no,” Skywalker cut in, cheeks flushing in his embarrassment, “I had valid reasons, alright? I wasn’t just - I thought it was true!”

“ _ Master, _ ” Kenobi said in a high voice, obviously attempting to mimic how Skywalker must have sounded when he was a child, “ _ Master Windu is looking at me with a mean face. Master, why do we have to listen to everything the Council tells us? _ ”

“That is  _ not _ what I sounded like as a Padawan,” Skywalker denied hotly.

“Ah, yes, you’re right. I forgot this one:  _ Master, I’m the Chosen One, so why won’t the Council let me do whatever I want, whenever I want? _ ”

Obi-Wan couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes and gave his counterpart a commiserating glance. “Yes, I heard that last one a few times myself.”

There was an awkward pause when Anakin didn’t deign to contribute to the lighthearted banter, moodily glaring at the two upbeat Jedi who didn’t even give him so much as a glance to indicate that they acknowledged his observance.

“I think we got a little off track,” Obi-Wan said when no one else deigned to speak after a few moments, “Perhaps you should both introduce yourselves.”

Skywalker stepped forward before folding into a smooth, respectful bow. “I’m Anakin Skywalker. I am a Jedi Knight, Clone Wars Veteran, the  _ Chosen One _ -”

“I think that’s quite enough of that.” Kenobi cut in swiftly, moving even more forwards than Skywalker, placing himself upfront as the centre of attention. “Hello there. I don’t believe I need an introduction.”

Ki-Adi voiced what all of the other Council Members - aside from Obi-Wan himself, of course - were thinking. “You can’t expect us to believe...whatever this is.”

Obi-Wan adopted a sheepish expression. “To be entirely honest, even we’re not sure what  _ this  _ is exactly.”

Master Tiin seemed to be very skeptical of their claims. “You say that you are Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker when we are able to see him right before our eyes. Are you some manner of shapeshifter or clone, perhaps?”

Anakin scoffed. “As if  _ he _ would ever be a clone of me.” His former Padawan held a note of contempt and vitriol in his voice towards his counterpart, a fact that surprised most of the others in the room.

Skywalker raised an eyebrow, a gesture Obi-Wan realized with a jolt, that was one of his own. “I am not a shapeshifter or a clone,” The younger Jedi proclaimed, “Besides, even if I were, that would mean that they got the hair wrong.” He gestured to Anakin’s darker coloured hair with a large wave of his hand.

Kenobi sighed for what seemed like the millionth time and clearly stated, “We’re from an alternate universe or dimension, a few years into the future of your timeline. The Clone Wars in our world ended about a year ago, meaning that you are…” He trailed off.

Obi-Wan quickly realized what he was doing. “Three years,” He filled in swiftly. “We’re three years behind your world.”

Kenobi gave him a nod in thanks and turned back to the Council, who were giving each other incredulous looks. It took a minute or so before Master Koth spoke up. “Do you have any evidence to support your claims?”

Kenobi looked to Skywalker, who shifted on his feet and took out the strange cube from when they first met, still glowing a faint red shade. “We were transported here when we touched this,” He held it up for everyone to see more clearly. From Obi-Wan’s spot, he could see faint cracks in the sides of the cube, a dim white light shining in between the cracks. “It was in an abandoned Sith Temple that we were trying to examine, and I accidentally grabbed it.” He admitted slowly.

“How did Master Kenobi - your one - become transported as well?” Mace inquired curiously.

Kenobi seemingly stopped breathing for a second, a deceptively blank expression on his face as he answered, “We were in close proximity when Anakin grabbed the cube, so when I reached out to aid him, I was transported along with him.”

There were a few moments of silence as everyone digested this information. It took a few more minutes after that for the Councillors to speak and vote amongst themselves.

“Very well,” Mace said finally. “We will choose to believe in what you say for now unless anyone has any objections.”

No one said anything in objection. 

“Master Kenobi?” Master Yoda asked suddenly, cutting Mace off from what he next wanted to say.

“Yes?” Both Obi-Wan and his counterpart replied at the exact same time, with the exact same intonation. They both looked at each other, surprise written all over their - the same - faces.

“Nothing, it is. See how you both would react, I wanted to.” Master Yoda said with great amusement.

Obi-Wan and Kenobi both looked at each other with the same deadpan expression.

Depa laughed and added, “We need to find a way to differentiate between both Obi-Wans and Anakins.”

“Why don’t you both go by your surnames: Kenobi and Skywalker?” Master Plo asked, a rumble of amusement evident in his voice. It gave Obi-Wan a certain sense of delight that his chosen nomenclature method - at least mentally - was proposed by someone else.

“Kenobi?” His duplicate hummed, brushing his thumb against his beard in a way that made it seem like it was a habit that indicated that he was in deep thought. Another proof that the man in front of him was not really him by any means other than physically. “It only seems fair considering this is your universe we are intruding upon. Very well, Kenobi, it is.”

The other Anakin smiled slyly. “In that case, I must be Skywalker then. At least we’re sticking to the theme.” He added, gesturing between Kenobi and himself.

“What theme?” Master Shaak asked innocently.

Skywalker grinned broadly at the question, drawing himself up like he was about to stage a performance. “That we’re the Team, Skywalker and Kenobi, you know?”

Obi-Wan was sure that the same looks of confusion on the other Jedi’s faces were also on his own. “No, we don’t know.”

Kenobi sighed and then explained, “It’s a moniker the public came up with during the Clone Wars. Since Anakin and I - sorry,  _ Skywalker _ and I - worked together with such frequency and were often successful in our missions as a whole, it gave us a measure of fame. The public began to think of us as heroes in our own right, and made us their posters boys for the war effort.”

Skywalker smirked, lifting his chin with pride. “We were the best; we are the best team.” He amended swiftly. “The names were kind of stupid, though. I mean ‘the Hero With No Fear?’ Seriously?”

“I still think yours was better than mine. The Negotiator, honestly, who came up with that? It sounds ridiculous, like something out of a novel.” Kenobi pointed out.

Skywalker tilted his head, “Sounds pretty accurate to me.”

Kenobi gave him a familiar dry look in response. “No, not at all.”

“Actually-”

“Gentlemen,” Mace cut in, smiling slightly at the lighthearted banter, “As interesting as this is, we need to move on. Is there any information that we should know that might impact us in the future that has the highest possibility of occurring despite the difference between our universes?”

Skywalker and Kenobi exchanged heavily charged looks. For some strange reason, it sent a feeling of apprehension through Obi-Wan. The two alternate universe or dimension - they still weren’t sure which they were - counterparts had hinted to some rather large revelations, most pressing of all being, at least in Obi-Wan’s opinion, the identity of the mysterious Sith Lord of whom they had little to no information on, aside from the fact that they were Darth Maul’s former Master and Count Dooku’s current one.

“I think that you should tell them,” Kenobi said rather gently, squeezing Skywalker’s shoulder as he walked over to stand beside him. Obi-Wan noticed that he didn’t remove his hand after the fact, keeping his grip on his former apprentice’s shoulder as he urged him to reveal the information.

“Don’t - don’t do anything rash when I tell you this, especially you.” Skywalker turned to face Anakin, his eyes staring intently into his doppelganger’s, holding him in place even without having to use the Force. “The Sith Lord - Dooku’s Master, Darth Sidious - is Palpatine.”

There was an audible reaction to this news. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened as he processed this information, but the most damning response was Anakin, whose face twisted as he refused to acknowledge this revelation.

“No, no, it can’t be true. You’re lying! Chancellor Palpatine is - he’s not evil, he’s my friend! He can’t be a  _ Sith _ .” Anakin spit the last part out, his hands shaking as he screamed his denial for everyone to hear. “He’s my mentor, like a father to me, he - he cares about me more than-”

“More than who?” Skywalker sneered, “More than  _ Obi-Wan _ ?”

Obi-Wan felt like the ground had fallen away from him as Anakin bared his teeth at the alternate but didn’t refute the claim. He was wary and a little suspicious when their alternates had refused to admit who the Sith Lord was on the ship, especially since they had seemed dubious of Anakin. However, never had he expected the fallout of the revelation to be so severe like this. Anakin’s red-rimmed eyes felt like they would be burned into his mind for the rest of his life, the look of shock and denial and hatred. To think that Anakin had believed that that man cared for him more, loved him more than-

No, not now. This was not the time to get into that train of thought. He refocused his attention to the matter at hand, hearing Anakin shout, “He  _ knows _ things! He knows everything I told him!”

“He knows what, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked, a sinking feeling of dread in his stomach. “What did you tell him?”

Anakin grasped his dark locks tightly in his hand and shouted, his voice growing hoarse, “He knows about the Tuskens! He knows how I killed them, all of them, the women and children too. They deserved it,” He bared his teeth at the room full of Jedi again, who stared back at him in horror and sadness. Obi-Wan noticed Ahsoka inching away from her Master slowly, making her way to Obi-Wan’s side without gaining his attention. Obi-Wan took a gamble and reached out, pulling her close to his side. Ahsoka didn’t resist, pressing herself close to him and moving a little to stand right beside him, still facing her Master, her smaller lithe form shaking.

Obi-Wan could have sworn that he saw tears in Anakin’s eyes as he yelled, “ _ They didn’t deserve to live _ !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka, slowly moving away from her increasingly deranged Master: so, uh, that happened i guess
> 
> Obi-Wan: what the hell is going on
> 
> Ahsoka: i think he just confessed to MASS MURDER
> 
> Also
> 
> Mace: so if you’re from a timeline three years in the future, you should know who Darth Sidious is by now, right?
> 
> Skywalker, under his breath: Awkward…
> 
> Kenobi: It’s Palpatine
> 
> Anakin: ???? NO ????
> 
> Anakin: ur LYING, it CAN’T be him!!
> 
> Palpatine, gaining 10 Sith points every time Anakin defends him against his friends: good, good
> 
> (uni’s been kicking my ass hard, but I managed to get this done on time so I feel great...now my upcoming econ test on the other hand is big oof. Tysm for reading, definitely drop a comment cause I love to know what u all think!)


End file.
